


Priority

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Priority

Jared had his coat over his left arm, his travel mug of coffee in hand, and his briefcase in his right hand as he walked into the law office that would soon become his. He’d been partner for a few years, and now that the owner was retiring, it was him that would gain control. Rightly so, as since he’d become partner, their clientele had grown considerably.

“Morning, Denise.” He greeted his secretary warmly. “Any messages for me this morning?” Setting his briefcase down, he reached over and took the few small papers from her.

She smiled in return, enjoying working for him. He was a family man, and wasn’t all stuffy like her old boss. “There’s one from Mrs. Padalecki- she’ll be home a little late for dinner. Then there’s one from Mr. Hughs. He left a file on your desk. Priority.”

His eyebrows went up as he looked at her. “Priority?” That raised some red flags. Either that meant high profile, or personal. Each took finesse.

“He didn’t say. Just said that it needed to be dealt with right away.” She shrugged, giving him a sad smile.

Jared nodded. “Thanks, Denise. And don’t forget your lunch again today!” He teased her, reaching down for his briefcase. “Don’t need that little man coming out after me.”

Denise laughed, her hand on her stomach. “Don’t worry, he’s been pretty demanding lately.”

* * *

Once he’d hung up his coat and gotten comfortable at his desk, he poured the remainder of his coffee in his mug and glanced at the envelope on his desk. Lifting the mug to his lips with his right hand, the fingers of his left began to open folder. As his eyes landed on the picture, he choked on his drink. Staring back at him looked like a much, much younger version of him.

Jared set down the mug and ran his hand over his mouth and chin. Reading over the file, he was confused. Moments later, his receiver was between his ear and shoulder, his fingers dialing the number from the law office this had been sent from. “Hello?” Came a female’s voice.

“Hello, my name is Jared Padalecki. I’m a lawyer at Hughs, Stewarts, and Padalecki. I have a file on my desk that seems to have been sent here by mistake.” He explained, moving to hold the phone in his hand.

“Alright, Mr. Padalecki, what’s the case number?” She asked kindly.

He lifted the corner that contained the case number to read it off to her. “Case number is Q5-1-TJC-17-002008.” He read them off. “That’s two different coding types. Was there a mix-up?”

Hearing her typing on the other end, he waited patiently. “No, sir, there’s no mix up.”

“Our office doesn’t deal in juvenile criminal cases, ma’am.” He explained, setting the folder down and sitting back in his chair.

“That file isn’t a criminal case, Mr. Padalecki.” She told him. “That’s for a paternity case.” She went on. “The juvenile male in question is, however, in the court system, that’s why it has those numbers. He was recently released. If you’d like, I could transfer you to the lawyer in charge of his case.”

Sighing, he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that’d be great.”

He could hear the smile in his voice. “Alright, now, I’ll warn you, sir, that this boy’s mother…is also the lawyer in charge of his case.” No need to let him get in hot water with her. “Please hold.”

His heart was hammering in his chest. How the hell did this kid look like he’d been cloned as as teenager? The soft music played for a moment before he heard the receiver pick up. “Hello? This is Y/M/N Richards, is there a problem with the file?”

No. It couldn’t be. “Y/M/N/N?” He breathed, a confused look on his face.

“Yes, do I know you?” She asked, sounding perplexed.

“It’s Jared. Jared Padalecki.” He informed her. There was a long silence, making him wonder what happened. “You there?”

“Yeah, yeah, how did you get his case file? I sent that to an old friend!” She was sounding panicked.

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “Because he’s my partner. He’s retiring, and he put this on my desk. Told my secretary it was ‘priority’. I want to know what the hell is going on. Now.” He ground out. “Starting with who the hell this kid is.”

There was an intake of breath on the other line, and when she spoke, her voice was full of emotion. “He’s our son.” Although, logically, he could tell that by looking at the kid, it was another thing to have it confirmed.

* * *


End file.
